winxfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Attrape-nous si tu peux
Attrape-nous si tu peux est une chanson de la Saison 4. Paroles Anglais Espagnol castellano {{Paroles|Espagnol castellano|paroles = SOS Una pausa en las tareas quiero En la escuela pueden seguir esperando Fiesta, fiesta Ahora voy a divertirme, irme Con amigas,sol y sin pensar en nada Ven conmigo, yo sé lo que tú quieres No digas no, no es pecado lo que es divertido Iremos por el centro Estamos ya de vacaciones Atrápanos si puedes Iremos a una fiesta Y nadie nos podrá parar  Mañana lo que será Ooh ohh sha la la la la Ooh ohh sha la la la la Ooh ohh atrápanos si puedes SOS The game is over esto es un lío Oh oh Te prometo que no lo haremos más Pero porque todo lo bueno Tiene que acabarse Somos jovénes y estamos listas ya Sabes Que siempre estamos unidas Lo que queremos, es solo divertirnos Iremos por el centro Estamos ya de vacaciones Atrápanos si puedes Iremos a una fiesta Y nadie nos podrá parar Mañana lo que será Ooh ohh sha la la la la Ooh ohh sha la la la la Ooh ohh atrápanos si puedes Iremos por el centro Estamos ya de vacaciones Atrápanos si puedes Iremos a una fiesta Y nadie nos podrá parar Mañana lo que será Ooh ohh sha la la la la Ooh ohh sha la la la la Ooh ohh atrápanos si puedes }} Français Italien Anecdotes *Attrape-nous si tu peux est la douzième chanson de l'album Winx Club en concert **Tu es la seule est la première **Rêve est la deuxième **Les rêves à ma façon est la troisième **Chanson de Mambochiwambo est la quatrième **Inaccessible est la cinquième **Une vie de star est la sixième **Tu es la seule est la septième **Je parle un peu de moi est la huitième **Une réaction s'enchaîne est la neuvième **Ma chanson est la dixième **Un royaume lointain est la onzième **Ensemble est la treizième **Ta musique c'est la mienne est la quatorzième **Quand tu es avec moi est la quinzième *Attrape-nous si tu peux est la onzième chanson de l'album Winx en concert **Chanson de Mambochiwambo est la première **Tu es la seule est la deuxième **Rêve est la troisième **Inaccessible est la quatrième **Une vie de star est la cinquième **Tous mes rêves est la sixième **Je parle un peu de moi est la septième **Une réaction s'enchaîne est la huitième **Ma chanson est la neuvième **Un royaume lointain est la dixième **Ensemble est la douzième **Ta musique c'est la mienne est la treizième **Quand tu es avec moi est la quatorzième *Attrape-nous si tu peux est la quinzième chanson de l'album Winx Club 4 Believix **We'll Be Together est la première **Winx Are Back est la deuxième **Winx Open Up Your Heart est la troisième **Believix (magie des Winx) est la quatrième **Love and Pet est la cinquième **The Magic Light of Winx est la sixième **Now That It's Me and You est la septième **Two Hearts Forever est la huitième **You're the One That I Want est la neuvième **You Are My Everything est la dixième **Heart of Stone est la onzième **Superheroes est la douzième **The Chiwambo Song est la treizième **Enchantix est la quatorzième **Spotlight est la seizième **You're the One est la dix-septième **A Kingdom a Child est la dix-huitième **Live My Life est la dix-neuvième **This Big World est la vingtième **Endlessly est la vingt-et-unième **Winx Let the Power Shine est la vingt-deuxième Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons de la saison 4